Whereas theft of gasoline from a vehicle is an ever-present annoyance, there are numerous control methods known and used by the automotive industry and also devices known and available to the consuming public. Such methods and devices include: the tank fill-tube hidden behind a self closing cover without more; some sort of solidly attached interference means disposably blocking the fill-tube area; a cover for the fill-tube which cover is separately keyed from the outside or made to release from the inside; and the gasoline tank cap with a built-in lock and keyed separately.
Applicant is not aware of any cheap and simple gasoline theft protective means or system for a vehicle, which means or the like is so designed that, once integrated, its use or not is optionally disposable with quick ease, and whereas if used, it may be instrumented by an owner's car key secondarily.